Harry Potter and the Serpent's Rebellion
by Albus-rox
Summary: What is the reason behind Harry's uncanny resemblance to Tom Riddle? Dark secrets about his heritage are about to be uncovered...(TEMPORARY HIATUS.FEAR NOT! I SHALL RETURN!)
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter and the Serpent's Rebellion_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter=not mine

**Summary: **What is the reason behind Harry's uncanny resemblance to Tom Riddle? Dark secrets about his heritage are about to be uncovered..**.**

 ****

Prologue 

            "My faithful servants! We are gathered here on this day to enjoy ourselves with pretty young mudbloods!" Lord Voldemort eagerly roved his eyes over the bound young maidens before him. 

            His eye caught on one girl, who was still struggling against her bonds, unlike the other limp figures. "Give me that one, that one will be mine!" A masked death eater carried the fiercely struggling young lady into a secluded bedroom.

            "Now I will leave you. After you are done, dispose of them as you wish. Do not leave any alive, but I will allow my faithful servants some fun!" With a diabolical chuckle, the dark lord retreated.

            "Well, my dear, looks like it's just the two of us now, is it not?" 

            A fierce glare was all the answer he received. 

            "Tut tut, looks that that temper needs some work." He summoned a vial of potion. "This should keep you quiet for a while," he purred. 

            She began thrashing around in earnest with a muffled scream, while the potion was forced into her mouth. Slowly, she became limp and her eyes became glassy.

            "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Voldemort grinned widely at his anticipated pleasure.

            After two hours, an urgent message reached him. "Master, Dumbledore has captured ten of the inner circle! We must dispose of them before they release any vital information!" 

            "WHAT? You fool, what are you doing standing there? You should have taken action immediately! Crucio!" Voldemort spun around and hurriedly left the chambers. As he passed the throne room, he called inside, "SNAPE!"

            "Yes master, your wish is my command," his potion master answered smoothly.

            "There is a mudblood inside the chambers over there who needs to be disposed of. I do not have time to do so. You may have fun with her before you kill her, however"

            "Yes master, you are far too generous, master." Snape bowed and exited, while Voldemort swept angrily off the compound to bark orders at some death eaters. 

            When Snape entered the room, he immediately saw a limp form on the grand four-poster bed. Hurrying over, he gasped at what he saw. He recognized the vibrant girl from Hogwarts. Frantically healing her battered body, he out took a stone from within his pocket and started making a portkey. 

"Severus?" a weak voice inquired. 

He mentally cursed. If she reported to the ministry, then the fools would capture him for sure. Making a quick decision, he pointed his wand at her and muttered, "Obliviate". 

            With the portkey in her hand, he muttered the incantation to activate it. A second later, the girl was gone. 

            Snape exited the chamber, ignoring the whistles and catcalls that followed him down the hall. He contemplated on his decisions over the years, finally resolving to speak with his former headmaster the next day.   


	2. Summer Sorrows

_Harry Potter and the Serpent's Rebellion_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter=not mine_

****

**_Summary: _**_What is the reason behind Harry's uncanny resemblance to Tom Riddle? Dark secrets about his heritage are about to be uncovered..**.**_

****

Chapter one: Summer Sorrows 

            It was a sunny morning at Number four, Pivet drive. One would never expect anything unusual to be connected to the boring abode of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. However, the perfectly ordinary Dursleys held a perfectly unordinary dark secret, one that they hid desperately from the neighbors.

            That secret came in the name of Harry James Potter. 

            For Harry James Potter was not an ordinary boy, far from it. The reason for his oddity can be seen when you look into his room. In a corner, a beautiful snowy owl was busy preening itself. In his open trunk one can catch a glimpse of a pointed hat. Harry Potter himself was immersed in a think book entitled _Advanced Potions for the Over-Achiever_. The reason that the Dursleys hated their nephew was for one simple fact: Harry Potter was a wizard, and to quote the half-giant Hagrid, a thumping good one at that. 

            At the moment, Harry Potter was not feeling particularly cheerful. His godfather, Sirius Black, had recently been killed in a battle with the deatheaters. These deatheaters were evil minions serving the dark lord, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. 

            It is because of this evil dark lord that our hero is reading the aforementioned potions book. Harry wished to become an auror, a dark wizard catcher, after graduation from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And to become an Auror, he had to take potions, his worst subject. 

            "BOY! Get yourself downstairs for breakfast!" roared Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley. The only reason they were giving him breakfast at all could be attributed to the threats the retired auror, Mad-eye Moody growled at the Dursleys in the beginning of the summer. 

            Vernon glanced over the newspaper as Harry entered, about to yell at him for his unruly hair. However, Harry's hair was now sleek and smooth. His sudden changes in appearance had started on his sixteenth birthday, a week ago. Although he did not look very different, the greatest change was in his hair. It was no longer flyaway, but crisp and lay in waves perfectly on his head. His features were also sharper and chiseled. 

Harry himself did not notice this, but a few muggle girls down the street certainly did. He had heard them giggling and whispering as he was working in the garden the other day. Dudley, Harry's overweight cousin, mistook their giggles and started grinning and winking at them. The girls promptly ran off in revulsion. 

As the three Dursleys and Harry sat down to breakfast, the doorbell rang. "Go get the door, boy!" barked Uncle Vernon. When Harry opened the door, he stared in amazement at the sight that met him.

It was Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, dressed in a brilliantly polka-dotted muggle suit.  The man started slightly at Harry's changed appearance, but recovered himself quickly. "Er… Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry stammered. Realizing how rude he sounded, Harry blushed hotly and invited the man inside. 

"Who is it, boy?" his uncle called from the kitchen. 

"It's the headmaster of my school, Uncle Vernon."

"HOW DARE YOU INVITE PEOPLE LIKE YOU TO OUR HOME, YOU FREA…"

"That is quite enough, Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore injected calmly. Some thing in Dunmbledore's gaze quenched the man, and he tried to inconspicuously shield his wife and son. "Harry, if you would show me to a private place where we can talk?" 

Dumbledore followed Harry to his room and sat down on a chair. His piercing blue eyes observed Harry's now manly face and smooth hair, but Harry sensed something troubling the headmaster. Seeming to wave this aside, he addressed Harry in a voice of forced cheerfulness. "Now Harry, the reason that I wanted to talk to you is because of the will Sirius left behind."

Immediately, the black-haired youth's expression became closed and expressionless, but on a closer observation, deep pain and anger could be seen in his eyes. "I don't want his money or his house, the order can have it," came the dull response. 

"Now Harry, Sirius made you his heir, and all the Black land and inheritance is now yours." Dumbledore's voice was calm and gently persuasive. "Sirius would want you to accept what he left you and move on with your life." 

"A life that he was never allowed to have, because his life was wasted in a prison! First, he is wrongly sent to Azkaban. Then, when he breaks out of this nightmare, YOU LOCK HIM IN A HOUSE THAT HE HATED!" Harry turned away, his shoulders heaving in barely suppressed emotion. "And I never got to say that I loved him, or that I would always see him as the father that I never had." Harry wearily sat on his bed. "He was my closest thing to a real family."

"He thought of you the same way, Harry. Sirius was prouder of you than you could ever imagine." Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "I will be handling the will. Enjoy the rest of the summer, Harry."  

Dumbledore rose slowly from the bed. "I must go now, there is some business that I must attend to." He gave Harry's changed features one last meditative look, and with a pop, disapparated. 

As Dumbledore sat back behind his desk, he dropped his head wearily into his hands. "It is as I feared," he murmured quietly to himself. 

A/N: Uh oh, what is it that Dumbledore is afraid of? Guesses and suggestions are welcome! My first fic, so please review! 


	3. Consequences of Confessions

Harry Potter and the Serpent's Rebellion

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter=not mine

**Summary: **What is the reason behind Harry's uncanny resemblance to Tom Riddle? Dark secrets about his heritage are about to be uncovered..**.**

Author's Notes: Just to answer a few questions…

Yes, Voldemort's captive was Lily. You people are great at picking up clues! SlytheriDamian, you needn't worry, this will not be slash. Anyways, on to the story! 

Chapter two: Consequences of Confessions 

Albus Dumbledore is not an omnipotent man, although he prided himself about knowing most of what was going on around him. However, it was not impossible to keep a secret from the headmaster. He did indeed suspect that a great secret was kept from him for fifteen years. And he intended to find out exactly what it was. 

            How could Harry Potter suddenly look like the splitting image of a former student from fifty years ago? Dumbledore was, for once in his one hundred and fifty years, stumped. 

            Just then, his potions master Severus Snape burst into his office. Snape was looking oddly nervous and agitated. "Hello Albus, I heard that you were visiting Potter at his relatives today."

            "Yes I was, indeed." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled amusedly. "You seem to be very concerned about our esteemed Mr. Potter."

            Severus snapped, "The only reason I am concerned about that boy is because of that wretched promise I made to his dead mother." Then, he looked hesitant, "Is there anything different that you notice about him? Perhaps…"

            Dumbledore's eyes sharpened and fixed on his potions master. "Is there something you would like to tell me, Severus?"

            "Answer my question first Albus, I and may answer yours."

            "Well, his appearance certainly has changed a great deal. In fact, he does not greatly resemble James Potter any longer. I am sure that you will find that a comfort…"

            Snape groaned and swore. "Alright Albus, but promise me that you will hear me out. For Lily's sake, do not judge Harry because of what I am about to tell you."

Intrigued, Dumbledore leaned forward attentively. 

            Taking a big breath, Snape began his narrative… 

            **Flashback**

            _Severus paced the floor of his chambers. Ever since that fateful day when he had rescued Lily from the grasp of the Dark Lord, he had been spying on Voldemort for his former headmaster and head of the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore. He was now the resident potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_            At the previous Order meeting, however, disturbing news has reached his ears. Apparently, a prophecy was made by that fool Trelawney predicting a rival for the dark lord. According to the due dates set out by the healers, only two couples in the order will have children at the end of July. Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Lily and James Potter._

_            What puzzled the rest of the order is how the healers could have thought that Lily's child will be born so quickly. After all, they had only been married five months. There was speculation going on that the marriage was a patched up affair. _

_            However, a dark shadow of dread was growing in Severus's  heart. The end of July will be exactly nine months after Lily's capture, the capture that even Lily herself does not remember. And he could not help feeling guilty over the whole affair. _

_            What would James do if the child did not resemble him at all? What will he do if he finds out that he is not the father? What will he do with Lily? _

_Lily. The kind, beautiful girl who had defended him from the bullies and tutored him in charms. He had promised to always protect her, one night when they were alone together. He could not let her husband find out. _

_Finally, an idea came to him. He began to brew potions immediately, for he would need one month to prepare._

_~one month later~_

_"Alohomora." The lock to the small flat clicked open. _

_"Who's there? Snape? What are you…" Pettigrew squeaked out in fright._

_"Petrificus Totalus!" Pettigrew's arms and legs snapped together immediately. Plucking some hairs from the fat man's head, Severus wiped the idiot's memory and apparated away. He left Pettigrew in the body bind, for he could not have him popping around and causing inconveniences. _

_The St. Mungos maternity ward was bustling with activity. Babys' first cries could be heard, along with ooh's and aah's from many doting relatives. _

_"Peter! C'mon, mate, I've got a bundle of joy to show you!" James Potter was positively glowing with pride. _

_"James! I'm so happy for you and Lily! What will be the baby's name?" Severus, disguised as Pettigrew with a modified version of the polyjuice designed to last several hours, put his arm around his rival's shoulder. Unknown to Potter, he had taken several hairs off his robe. These, he would add to his potion later if needed. _

_"Our baby boy's name will be Harry. Harry James Potter. On my word, that name will be known all over the world one day!" James did not know how true his prediction would prove to be._

_Severus followed Potter into the hospital room, where a tired but joyful Lily lay with a bundle in her arms. "Oh Peter! You finally came! Remus and Sirius both dropped by earlier. We thought that you had not gotten our message." _

_"Could I hold Harry for a moment?"_

_"Oh, go right ahead. James and I need to discuss something anyways. You may have some time playing with our adorable baby."_

Perfect. Now, to execute his plan. However, he had to make sure that his assumptions were correct. It wouldn't do to carry on when there was no need to do anything. 

_"Paternel Veritas!" A bright white light shot out of his want and enveloped the baby. With sinking dread, he saw the words Tom Marvolo Riddle written briefly in white light, before dissipating.  Harry squealed and squirmed._

_"Peter? What are you doing with the baby over there?" Lily's concerned voice drifted over._

_"Oh, I was just playing with him. I think the critter's hungry, Do you want me to give him a bottle?"_

_"Oh thank you Peter, for being so helpful. Just give him this. You don't know how much Lily and I appreciate your help." Potter handed him a lukewarm baby bottle. This was almost too easy. It was amazing how much the Potters trusted their friends, thought Snape, smirking. _

_He unscrewed the cap off the bottle and added the potion containing James' hair. Hopefully, this would last a good fifteen years. Harry gurgled happily as he finished the last drop. Half and hour before the disguise wears off._

_"Here, James, I've got to run. I'll see you soon, alright mate?" Severus handed the baby back to Potter._

_"Sure Peter. Thanks for your help with Harry! We really needed that."_

_"Wow, James. I swear that Harry is beginning to look more and more like you. You could never tell when he was born," Lily giggled._

**End flashback**

Severus's head hung in shame. He could not bear to look into the eyes of his mentor, whose opinion mattered more to him than anyone's, except perhaps a redheaded girl from long ago. "I did not want to tell anyone. I knew that Lily would not have wanted her son to be condemned by the world. No matter who his father is, a child is still innocent. I know that even you, Albus, would have treated the boy differently had you known the truth." 

"Even I, knowing his mother, could not help resenting the boy for his father's actions over the years. I took pleasure in making him feel beneath me, like his father once inflicted on his death eaters." He looked up at his mentor.

"I do not condone your actions, and I understand your reasoning behind them. I have seen what a kindhearted and brave boy Harry is. He is truly his mother's son. I have always wondered that had Tom Riddle been shown love and kindness from loyal friends like Harry's, might he have not turned out differently?" Dumbledore's eyes shone sadly in regret. 

"Now that I know the truth, we need to take the necessary precautions to protect Harry's safety. Voldemort must not find out this piece of information. What has been confessed in this room must not leave it." 

Unknown to both of them, a rat with a silver paw was crouched quietly in a corner, hidden by the shadows. His whiskers twitched with excitement. Ooooh, his master would be interested in this. Yes indeed. Silently, he ducked into a hole in the wall and vanished. 

A/N: O darn! Everything is always ruined by that Wormtail, isn't it? (*stomps foot in frustration) O wait, I wrote the story, so I shouldn't complain. But don't blame me, blame the plot bunnies running rampant in my head! Plot bunnies chant: review! review! review! 


	4. Speech of the Snake

 Harry Potter and the Serpent's Rebellion

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter=not mine

**Summary: **What is the reason behind Harry's uncanny resemblance to Tom Riddle? Dark secrets about his heritage are about to be uncovered…****

Author notes: Wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I never expected to get such a positive feedback for my first story. Now, to clear up a few issues…

Janet: Yes, the prophecy is still valid. Note how it stated born TO those who thrice defied him. It will be explained later on in the story, so keep tuned! And I'm sorry, I know that Wormtail is always used to spy on important conversations. But he's really the perfect messenger for Voldemort, with his animagus form and all. Can you blame me?

This will not be a dark!harry fic! Personally, I feel that Harry respects his mother's memory too much for that. After all, we must remember the way he was conceived. ^_~ Sorry to disappoint all you dark!harry lovers.

Chapter three: Speech of the Snake 

Meanwhile, in the lair of the dark lord, Voldemort was waiting. 

Lord Voldemort is an impatient man. What's the fun in being a dark lord if you had to wait to get your way? In his opinion, after waiting thirteen years for his followers to revive him, they had no right to make him wait any more. And he intended to make them understand this very clearly. Very clearly indeed. 

So, when Wormtail returned after a whole two days, the idiot received a full blast of the cruciatus curse before he could even open his stuttering mouth. After he finished twitching and screaming, Wormtail hurried over to kiss the hem of his master's robes. 

"Wormtail, what in report to me after eight hours do you not understand?" the dark lord hissed venomously. "I fear that I was a bit harsh on Nagini when I denied her this useless lump of a servant for her dinner, especially when Potter left us so suddenly…Perhaps you would be more useful as snake food. Well, Wormtail? I'M WAITING!"

"Y-yes master, I'm sorry master. I arrived to hear that Dumbledore had gone to visit the Potter boy. I wanted to wait until the old fool came back and find out how Potter is coping with Black's death."

"Oh? Is there any weakness in Potter? Did you hear the rest of the damn prophesy?" Voldemort leaned forward in anticipation.

"No, my lord, but…"

"I sent you in there to find out information, not dawdle and waste my precious time, you fool!"

"My lord! I found out news that would interest you greatly. I heard this in a conversation between Snape and the old fool Dumbledore."

"And what may this information be? That Dumbledore has discovered a fondness for a new muggle sweet?"

"No, this is concerning Potter. It seems that Snape has been keeping vital information from you, master. In fact, he knew for sixteen years that Harry Potter is really your biological son."

"WHAT? Wormtail, have you lost your mind? Potter is the child of the prophecy, the one who has the power to defeat me! How could he be my son?" Voldemort's red gaze met Wormtail's watery eyes, and he saw that the rat was indeed telling the truth.

"Since you do not seem to be lying, tell the whole story."

"You remember master how generously you rewarded your faithful servants after the successful attack on Diagon Alley?" Voldemort made an impatient gesture, and Wormtail continued.

"Well, you got the first pick, being the most important among us, Master. It seems that the mudblood you chose was Lily Evans."

"Who is this Lily Evans?" Voldemort inquired.

"Most know her as Lily Potter, my Lord, for she married Pron-, I mean James Potter four months after the incident. After you left her for Snape to dispose of, he apparently chose to send her to safety instead. I don't think he was a spy for the muggle-loving fool at the time, but Lily was a good friend of his at Hogwarts." 

"Ah yes, Severus has some explaining to do indeed." Voldemort sneered, contemplating on which combination of curses could cause the most pain. He decided on good old cruciatus. Perhaps a good severing charm in between wouldn't be bad either. 

"Snape joined Dumbledore's Order in secret as a spy not long after. When he heard that the Potters were expecting a child for the end of July, he immediately suspected that something was amiss. Even Lily did not know a thing, master, because he wiped her memory so that she would not report him to the ministry."

"Always logical, our Severus. I remember he wrote a brilliant little rhyme to protect the Philosopher's Stone," Voldemort chuckled.

"He came to my flat to obtain some of my hair for a potion. I do not remember the incident, or I would have reported it to you, master. The bastard wiped my memory. Then, disguised as me, he went to visit Lily and James at the hospital."

"I'm sure you are not very difficult to take out in a duel, Wormtail. No doubt why he chose you and not Lupin or Black."

Wormtail reddened, but continued with his narrative. "Snape cast a spell upon the baby Potter to identify the biological father. It was indeed you, my Lord. He then used a potion of his own invention to disguise the boy to look like Potter. All I know about this potion is that it contains some of Potter's hairs. Apparently, the potion only lasts fifteen years. Potter's appearance is changing."

"Hmmmmm…I wonder what Dumbledore will do now to disguise the boy. Especially when James Potter is dead," Voldemort grinned. "Your little rat form has been most useful, Wormtail. However, this story does seem a bit far-fetched. I think I will require a witness to verify it. Give me your arm…"

"You called, Master?" Snape's voice was silky and smooth, betraying none of his inner nervousness.

"Yes, Severus. It seems that I am in need of your expertise in Potions."

"I live but to serve you, Master." Snape was careful to keep all his mental shields up as he gazed into Voldemort's eyes.

"Do you now? If you are sure, then fetch me your strongest dose of Veritaserum."

"I have an extra potent one here with me, Master. I am always prepared to serve you."

Voldemort examined the clear vial critically, casting a spell to verify that it was indeed the truth potion.

"Ah…a fine brew as usual, Severus. There is not a Potions Master in the world who can match your talent."

"Thank you, Master. Your opinion means the most in everything." Snape's voice was relieved. 

"Humph. Could you detail for me the effects of this potion, Severus? I fear that compared to you, I am quite ignorant in the art of potion making, as you call it."

"Of course, Master. Veritaserum is the strongest truth serum known to wizard-kind. Three drops of the potion could have even the most skill Occlumens spilling their deepest, darkest secrets."

"Quite a useful little potion, is it not? I believe the stupid ministry keeps close tabs on it. But you are not one to abide by the rules, are you?" Voldemort was enjoying himself immensely. "Do you know who I will use this potion on, Severus? You are quite logical. You must have some idea." 

"I do not know, my Lord. Nobody could ever guess your ingenious plans." Severus's mind was whirling. He could not help feeling that Voldemort was stringing him on. "Perhaps someone from that fool Dumbledore's Order?"

"Right again, Severus. It is indeed someone from his order. But who could it be? I know that this person has some important information in their knowledge."

Snape was starting to feel panicked. If someone from the Order revealed him as a spy, then his life was forfeit. He had no way to warn Dumbledore.

"Excuse me for my curiosity, my Lord. But who could this source of valuable information be?" 

"Oh, not at all, Severus. I will let you in on this little secret. Why, that person is you."

A/N: Did I mention that I like cliffies? Other authors use them so much that I feel inclined to use them also. Call me evil! Hehe =P


	5. Snape's Sacrament

_Harry Potter and the Serpent's Rebellion_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter=not mine

**Summary: **What is the reason behind Harry's uncanny resemblance to Tom Riddle? Dark secrets about his heritage are about to be uncovered…

Author Notes: Sorry for the cliffie, but I just couldn't resist. I think that my chapters are a bit too short. So would you rather I take longer to update, but with longer chapters? Please tell me in your reviews. Of course I won't kill Sev yet. In case you couldn't already tell, he will play a MAJOR role in the story. 

Chapter four: Snape's Sacrament 

All the remaining color on Snape's face left it. For a horrified second, he thought that he might lose consciousness. Pulling his wits back together, he quickly regained his composure. "Me, my Lord? Surely, you jest. After all, I hold no secrets from you." His voice was mildly incredulous.

"Indeed? But I was so sure that you were part of Dumbledore's pathetic Order," Voldemort frowned slightly in mock contemplation. "If this is true, then you would not mind if I just you as a test subject for this Veritasserus, hm?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but I think that I am slightly allergic to Veritaserum."

"I have an antidote incase anything unfortunate happens. I would like to see how Veritaserum could trigger allergic reactions." Voldemort smirked. He knew that there was no way ever the smooth and sly Snape could talk him self out of this trap. 

Severus's mind furiously tried to think of a way out of this situation. He finally reached a conclusion that there was no escape. Well, if he were to die, then he would die with style.

"You're right, Tom Riddle! I have been spying on you for over sixteen years. And you and your pathetic little death eaters had no clue. Why do you think Dumbledore hired me as potions master? How do you think the Potters knew you were after their blood?" Snape laughed bitterly. "You call yourself a legimens? You could not detect any of the lies that I have fed you."

If Voldemort's snake-like face could have purpled in rage, it would have. However, his pale, inhuman features were incapable of such a feat, so he settled for narrowing his eyes and snarling in anger. 

Voldemort dropped his pleasant, conversational manner. "You chose the losing side in your loyalties, Snape. With your skills, you could easily have become my right-hand man. The world would have been in your grasp. What would Dumbledore offer you? He would not give a damn over your death. You are merely a tool to use for his manipulations."

"You're lying!" shouted Snape. "I did not join the Order because of Dumbledore, but because I hate your guts."

"Interesting," Voldemort mused, "I was under the impression that most joined the wretched Order because of their unwavering trust and loyalty to the old fool. You could almost call him the Light Lord." He chuckled. "In fact, they serve him as mindlessly as my death eaters serve me. But I have more effective ways of persuasion, don't you agree, Severus? But I digress. What could I have possibly done to you to make you join Dumbledore?"

"My reasons are none of your business. But I know this, Riddle. Dumbledore will win! Good will triumph over evil."

"There is no good or evil, Severus. Only power."

Snape merely hissed, "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort idly waved his wand, and the curse dissipated. "My, my. Using second-year curses now, are we? Are you the one who taught Harry Potter that one? I believed he used it to great effect at my resurrection. But he's not really a Potter, is he?"

Before Snape could open his mouth to shout another curse, he found himself bound in coiling snakes. 

"Yes Severus, I believe you have been keeping some important secrets from me. Wormtail!"

"Y-yes, master, you called?" the rat stuttered pathetically.

"Force some Veritaserum into that fool's mouth."

"Of course, master."

Severus found his mouth being wrenched forcibly open, and burning liquid slid down his throat. Then, he found his mind drift away from his body.

Voldemort immediately began questioning him. "What is your name?"

"Severus Salazar Snape."

"Ah yes, quite a namesake you have. Who are the biological parents of Harry Potter?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lily Evans Potter."

"Who disguised him?"

"Me."

Hearing all he needed to know, Voldemort again called Pettigrew over. "Give him the antidote. I want his mind here when he feels the pain."

Severus registered his surroundings again. O, shit. What had he told the monster?

"Quite some new, Severus. You knew all along that Harry Potter was my son, and yet you gave him to people who would turn him against me? Crucio!"

Suddenly his world was filled with pain. Voldemort shot curse after curse in his direction, with Pettigrew cackling gleefully in the background. Strangely, this scene reminded his of his school days when he was always at the receiving end of the marauders' hexes. Lily had always been there to help him then. The reason he had joined the Order was because of Lily. Knowing that Lily would have been proud of him, he felt that he would die gladly with a clear conscience. 

After two hours, Voldemort ordered some death eaters to carry Snape into the dungeons. "After all," he remarked, "we can't have him going insane on us before we have so proper fun, can we?"

 ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry Potter woke up gasping for breath. Slowly, the dream came flooding back to him. Although there was no love lost between him and the potions professor, he would not wish that kind of torture on anyone. 

Suddenly, he recalled one part of his dream and started. Snape had said that he was Voldemort's son. His son. Was this not another dream that Voldemort had sent to taunt him? But why use Professor Snape, of all people? Surely it was no secret that the professor and he were mutual enemies. 

Perhaps, perhaps what Snape said was true. No, that was impossible. He scolded himself for ever think of such a thing. Although he did look an awful like Tom Riddle all of a sudden…

No. He thought mentally, my parents are Lily and James Potter. The changes I'm going through are simply part of puberty. 

But whether the dream was true or false, he had to tell Professor Dumbledore. Quickly, he drafted a letter detailing the dream, but added a postscript discretely at the end: Is the dream true?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying a package of a new muggle sweet he had just discovered. Although the candy tasted quite good, the headmaster was frowning in worry. Severus Snape had not returned from a death eater meeting last night. He could have been busy with a project, but he always sent an owl to inform Dumbledore of the purpose of the potion, at least. 

He looked up in surprise when he saw the distinct snowy owl soar through the window. "Why hello, Hedwig. What's Harry up to now?"

Quickly, he read the letter, which was scribbled in a hurried hand. Dumbledore groaned, his panic escalating every minute. He feared for the safety of his potions master and spy, but he also feared for the future.

They both knew. 


	6. The Terrible Truth

_Harry Potter and the Serpent's Rebellion_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter=not mine

**Summary: **What is the reason behind Harry's uncanny resemblance to Tom Riddle? Dark secrets about his heritage are about to be uncovered…

Author Notes: Thanks for your suggestions! I'll keep up with these short, frequent chappies then. Don't worry, Wormtail will get what he deserves. 

**Chapter five: The Terrible Truth**

"BOY! Come down here. Your aunt wants to talk to you!" Uncle Vernon roared. Curious, Harry went into the living room. Mrs. Figg, the mad old squib, was chatting with his aunt. 

"Here is the boy, Arabella. Are you sure you want to deal with the nuisance?" his aunt was just saying. 

"O yes, I just need him for some yard work," Mrs. Figg replied.

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips and gestured to Harry. "Well, make sure he is back in time for dinner. Don't bother feeding him."

Harry followed Mrs. Figg down Pivet Drive and into Wisteria Walk. "Don't dawdle boy! Professor Dumbledore is waiting!" the old lady snapped.

"Professor Dumbledore? I just talked to him yesterday!" 

"Well, he obviously wants to talk to you again today. In secrecy too." Mrs. Figg ushered him into her cabbage-smelling living room, where Professor Dumbledore was indeed sitting, serenely sipping a cup of tea. 

He smiled as Harry entered, though his eyes lacked their ever-present twinkle. The old wizard eyed the boy critically, again noticing the similarities the child held to his former pupil. However, Harry also gained some of his mother's features, like his full, curving lips and his high, aristocratic cheekbones. 

"Hello Professor. I did not expect to see you so soon after yesterday." Harry greeted.

"I did not expect it myself, but there are some important issues I need to discuss with you regarding your letter."

Blushing, Harry stammered, "Sir, I'm sorry that I have not been practicing Occlumency, I just forgot yesterday and…" 

"That is not what I came to discuss with you, Harry," Professor Dumbledore cut in. "I felt that there are some things in the vision that requires an explanation. I promised that I would keep no more secrets from you, and I intend to keep my word."

Harry paled. "You mean, you mean that the dream was true, and not just a vision sent by Voldemort?"

"I cannot say for sure, but it is highly probable. In any case, the things spoken in the dream are indeed true. Professor Snape did not return to Hogwarts last night," Dumbledore replied calmly. 

"What about the other part, I mean the part about Voldemort," Harry gulped, "being my father," he finished in a whisper. 

"In that, Harry, I owe you an explanation. I did not know this until after I came to visit you yesterday, but it seems that Professor Snape has known for sixteen years. It all started nine months before you were born, when your mother was captured by the dark lord…"

After Dumbledore had finished his tale, Harry stared at him, unable to comprehend what he had just been told. Finally, he snapped out of his daze and slowly spoke, "Am I to understand that Voldemort is my biological father, and Professor Snape disguised this fact for fifteen years with a potion?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you, Harry," Dumbledore answered. 

Suddenly, Harry grinned and began laughing. "Good joke Professor, but I don't buy it. What about the prophecy? How could Voldemort have defied himself three times?"

"The prophecy is still perfectly valid, and I am not jesting. You are indeed born TO those who thrice defied him. Your legal parents are still Lily and James Potter, you are but Riddle's son biologically. Voldemort does not realize this, so we may use this to our advantage," Dumbledore explained. 

"Then it's true," Harry murmured sadly, "I am the son of evil."

"Do not say that, Harry. Nobody is evil to begin with. Tom Riddle was shown no love, therefore he did not know how to love." The headmaster sighed. "I was not able to help the angry child in time. By the time I recognized the signs it was already too late. I am glad you found loyal friends whom you could confide in." 

He smiled benevolently at the pupil he had come to regard almost as a grandson. "Harry, you are one of the best and kindest students I know. You have your mother's bravery and loyalty, and your father's cunning and intelligence. Do not be ashamed of your heritage."

Harry looked slightly happier, but a worried frown still marred his face. "Thank you sir. I'm glad that you do not judge me because of my father. I also noticed the similarities of our childhood situations." 

"There is another thing I came to ask you about. What condition was Professor Snape in when you woke up?" Dumbledore asked anxiously.

"He was unconscious, but still sane, I think. Voldemort said that he…" Harry hesitated, then continued reluctantly, "He said that he wanted to have more fun with him later. Then, he burst out, "Professor, I don't think he has much longer!"

Dumbledore sighed wearily. "I'm afraid that we have lost our spy and potions master, then. I should not have allowed him to do this."

Harry chewed on his lower lip. This man had done so much of him without seeking acknowledgement. He knew that if Severus Snape had admitted his knowledge to the world, he would not be alive today. Somehow, he had to do something to pay the potions master back for all the times he had saved his life. 

"Professor, I think I may have a plan…"

When he had finished, Dumbledore was staring at him in awe. "Harry, are you sure you want to do this? Tom Riddle is not forgiving to even his closest relations, as the murder of his father can attest."

"Yes, Professor, I am sure. I have been practicing Occlumency over the summer, except for that night when I had the vision, when I fell asleep before I cleared my mind. Voldemort will not know that I am lying to him." Harry's voice was firm, and held no room for argument. 

Dumbledore's eyes glittered with pride, and he suddenly gathered Harry into his arms. "O child, everything does happen to you, doesn't it? I'm prouder of you than I could ever say in words. Please come back to us safely."

Harry nodded, a lump in his throat preventing speech. Dumbledore took one last look at his pupil, and disapparated. For this plan to work, Harry had to go through this alone. 

Moving quickly, Harry began composing a letter. Reading it over and finding it satisfactory, he sealed the letter and dispatched it with Hedwig. 

Now all he had to do was wait. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: Whew! That was one of the hardest chapters to write. I'm sorry if it seems a bit awkward, but it is necessary for the rest of the story. Review! Constructive criticism  needed!


	7. Risky Rescues

_Harry Potter and the Serpent's Rebellion_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter=not mine

**Summary: **What is the reason behind Harry's uncanny resemblance to Tom Riddle? Dark secrets about his heritage are about to be uncovered…

Author Notes: I'm having so much fun with these alliterations! 

Chapter six: Risky Rescues 

The Dark Lord was currently in a contemplative mood. He was being unusually pensive. Although he would not admit it to even his most trusted death eaters, Voldemort was in a huge dither. He did not know what to do with his son. 

The boy had proven that he indeed had power. According to Wormtail, Harry Potter had produced a corporeal patronus at the age of thirteen. He had also killed a basilisk at the age of twelve, and fought off a hoard of death eaters at the age of fourteen. Not to mention outwitting Voldemort himself at eleven years of age. Yes, this boy could prove to be a powerful ally. Voldemort smiled, imagining ruling the world with his son at his side. 

Yet, this boy could also prove to be a formidable foe. 

Harry had long ago proven that he had chosen the light. Knowing the sorting hat's methods, Voldemort knew that it had offered the boy a choice. And he had chosen Gryffindor. If the boy wanted to go against his father, he would have to be killed. Voldemort had no qualms about killing his own flesh and blood. Had he not, as a mere teenager, single-handedly killed his father and grandparents?

However, Harry was quite clannish. He defended his dead mother and adoptive father fiercely, as anyone who was foolish enough to insult them found out to their cost. Hmm…perhaps the boy was persuadable. 

Then, to end his musings, a large snowy owl came to perch on the back of his chair, a letter tied to her leg. Always paranoid, Voldemort tried to detect any traces of curses and jinxes on the letter, finding none, he took the letter from the unknown owl. 

**_Dear Honoured and Most Respected father,_**

_It has recently come to my attention that I am not an orphan as I had thought. I had always dreamed of having a family, and I had always hated you because I thought you had killed my parents. Now that I know the truth, I would be honoured if you would accept me as a son. I know that I have seemed to oppose you in the past, but I am finally aware of Dumbledore's manipulations. I know that you will respect for who I am, and not merely as a tool for the war. _

_I also realize that with Salazar Slytherin's honoured blood flowing through my veins, it is indeed my duty to purge the world of mudbloods and muggle scum. It would be my dearest wish to do this with my father at my side. Although I regret choosing Gryffindor at my sorting, Gryffindor could also provide brave and resourceful death eaters who could be of use to you. If I have your permission, I will try to recruit many from the house of the lion. I have already set up a band of the students who are completely loyal to me. I am sure you will not underestimate the valuable assets I could provide._

_If you are interested in my offer of kinship, please send one of your servants to bring me to your exalted presence. I will be waiting at the Leaky Cauldron on the twelfth of August at two o'clock. _

_Anxiously awaiting your response,_

Harry Riddle 

The dark lord laughed gleefully. O, that fool Dumbledore had no idea what he was in for. None at all. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

At one thirty on August the twelfth, Harry was sitting at a corner table in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping a bottle of butterbeer. 

Fifteen minutes later, a figure clad in dark robes entered the pub. His face was overshadowed, giving him a sinister, dementor-like look. 

"Mr. Riddle, I presume?" he asked, approaching Harry. Nodding, he followed the man out into the dead end outside Diagon alley. 

"Take this," the man instructed, holding out a shoebox. Feeling a familiar jerk to his navel, Harry was transported away with the man at his side. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lord Voldemort was waiting again. O, how he hated to wait. But even impatience could not curb the good mood he was in. His son was coming to join him today. He was so distracted that he did not even bother to have Snape tortured today. Voldemort decided to leave that honour for his son. He had always heard how cruel the potions master was towards Harry Potter. No doubt Harry would be glad at this opportunity for revenge. 

'Thump' Two figures toppled over each other in their haste to stand up. The taller of the two bowed and kissed the hem of the dark lord's robes. "My lord, I have fetched the boy."

"Go on then, Rabastan, your presence is no longer needed," Voldemort snapped. He did punish the man, as was his style. He needed the boy to trust him.

Speaking of the boy, his son was currently kneeling at his feet with his head bowed. "Father, It is such an honour to see you again, hopefully under better circumstances." Harry hoped his voice sounded respectful and sincere.

"Rise, my son. There is no need for you to show servitude. You have the noble blood of Slytherin flowing through your veins. Take pride in your heritage, my boy." Voldemort looked closely at Harry. The boy's looks had indeed changed. In fact, he looked like the splitting image of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle. Sensing his gaze, Harry looked up to meet his eyes. Good. He could see no deceit in his son. 

"It was wise of you to come to your true father, Harry. The power I could offer you is endless. I will indeed value you for your valuable qualities, not just as a pawn for the war." 

Harry could see the blatant lie Voldemort fed to him. When had the man started to care for family, he scoffed silently. Outwardly, he displayed nothing but worshipping gratitude. "Thank you, my Lord. I would be honoured to join your ranks. I have yet much to learn." 

"Your may call me father. Am I not you only real family left?" Voldemort smiled benevolently. "What sort of spells do you wish to learn?" 

Perfect, Harry thought. "I wish to learn the Unforgivables, Father," he requested. "I find those are very useful in battle."  

"Ah, I was quite eager to learn them myself when I was your age, Harry," Voldemort admitted, then smiled wickedly. "I think I have the perfect candidate for you to practice on." 

Harry faked a look of ignorance. "I don't think I'm familiar with any of your prisoners, father."

"You are familiar with this one. He happens to be your potions master. I am told that he was always cruel to you. You can think of this as…revenge," Voldemort replied.

"Really? I always wished I could crucio the greasy git. I wish to learn that curse first, as I had failed it at the ministry of magic," Harry said gleefully.

"I will be sure to keep Snape reserved for your lessons, then. We can't have him going insane or dying on us when we want him to practice with, can we? Consider this a belated birthday present from your father."

"Thank you, father, I am most grateful." Harry bowed. Inside, he was cheering in triumph. Stage one: success. 

A/N: Took a while to post, but I was quite busy these past few days, with my friend's sixteenth birthday. Hope you like it, and review!


	8. The Great Escape?

**Harry Potter and the Serpent's Rebellion**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine! Yeah right.  
  
Summary: What is the reason behind Harry's uncanny resemblance to Tom Riddle? Dark secrets about his heritage are about to be uncovered...  
  


Author's Notes: I am not dead!!!!!!!!!!! Ummm…sorry to keep you waiting ***ducks rotten tomatoes* **but my characters just wouldn't cooperate with me. I had to scratch some of my original ideas in favour of new ones. Hope you enjoy, and please review! 

For those of you who do not believe Voldemort would not kill his own son, remember this: Voldemort kills all who are powerful enough to be a threat and do not join him. If Harry falls under this category, Voldemort would surely not hesitate to do away with him. Tom Riddle killed his own father at the age of seventeen out of revenge. Harry certainly has given him cause for revenge! _^

This chapter is mostly in Snape's POV. I tried to make him in character! Plz review and tell me if he's OOC.

I have kept you waiting long enough, so on to the story!

**Chapter Seven: The Great Escape?**

            Deep down in the secret fortress of Lord Voldemort was a place where no sunshine has ever reached. Rats could be heard squeaking and squealing, and one could always catch a glimpse of their eerie pink eyes in glowing in the dark dampness of the dungeons. 

            The dungeons themselves were consisted of elaborate passages of tunnels and hallways, which could rival Hogwarts herself in their complexity. It is said that only Voldemort knows all the tricks and traps set in these passages to capture hopeful escapees. 

            Each cell was enforced with numerous spells that could detect the slightest alteration to the cell or the bars of front of the prison. Frankly, escaping from one of these cells was next to impossible. Boy, was Voldemort paranoid. 

            Severus Snape, current resident of one of the darkest and dampest cells of the whole fortress, was not hoping for escape at all. If anything, he wished for a quick and painless death. Unfortunately for him, there were also wards in place to prevent the prisoners from committing suicide. He found this out when he tried to bash his head against the wall, but instead found the stones to have a sponge-like quality as they contacted his head. 

            Blame it on Riddle's sadistic mind. 

Snape was sure pain and torture were in store for him: if not now, then later. It was short of a miracle that he was not already insane with numerous cruciatus curses place on him. Perhaps there was a nasty surprise that needed time to prepare. When contained in one of these cells, one could not help but be a pessimist, not that Snape wasn't already one. 

Footsteps could be heard approaching in the distance, growing closer and closer. Funtime's over, thought Snape dryly. He sat stiffly on the cold stone floor, careful to hide his growing fear. Fear would only end in more torture. 

'Bang!' The sound rang through the empty corridors, echoing off the damp dungeon walls. The only light came from two glowing eyes now towering over Snape's sitting figure. 

Next to him was a boy, fairly tall for his age. He seemed perfectly at ease beside the most evil wizard in the world. Snape frowned, studying the new death eater. This strange lad was walking beside the dark lord. No one, not even Malfoy had ever been allowed this privilege. They always kept a respectful step behind. 

He looked around sixteen, with crisp dark hair lying perfectly in place. There was something familiar about his eyes, though. Suddenly, Snape remembered another pair of emerald eyes looking up at him in desperation. Who else did he know had Lily's eyes? His eyes widened in realization: Potter. 

'No, no, no, no! This isn't happening! Lily's son would never join the dark lord…Potter's a Gryffindor!' He kept hoping that if he repeated this mantra enough times, he would find himself back in bed, waking up from this nightmare. 

He didn't wake up.

            "Surprised, Severus?" Voldemort asked, wearing a triumphant smirk. "Your foolish attempts to keep me away from my true heir has ended in nothing. My son has joined me!" His eyes hardened. "He wishes to learn the cruciatus curse, and who better to practice on than the one who took him away from his true father?"

            "Yes, Professor Snape has been very vindictive and unpleasant during my years at Hogwarts. I will make him pay." Damn, that was definitely Potter's voice. How had Dumbledore lose his control over his student? Perhaps the death of Black has unhinged him.

            "Potter, listen! I hid this for your own good. Your mother would not want you to fall under the control of this monster!" Snape pleaded desperately. The boy may still be redeemable.

            "Silence! You will pay for such insolence!" Voldemort shrieked. "Crucio!"

            Snape screamed as he felt a thousand knives stabbing him, wrenching every nerve in his body. Dimly, he could hear the father and son speaking in the background. 

            "The key is to enjoy the pain, Harry. Imagine how glad you will feel when the victim is screaming in pain, begging for release. Once you achieve this, the rest will flow naturally." Voldemort smiled at the writhing figure at his feet. With a flick of his wand, he ended the unbearable torture. "Try it yourself. I understand you already have some experience with casting it…"

            Harry took a deep breath and faced the man who had taunted him for five years. Suddenly, a little voice of temptation whispered in his ears, 'How much could it hurt just to cast it this once? You've always wanted to…' He quickly smothered this evil thought. 

            "Stand up and face me like a man, you pathetic fool," he ordered in the coldest voice.  Snape struggled to his feet, still shuddering from the prolonged crutiatus. 

            Harry darted forward and grabbed Snape's arm, making sure the small paper clip was in this hand. The potions professor gave a startled cry and stumbled backwards. Harry grinned cheekily at his father and shouted, "Well, we won't we seeing you anytime soon! Portkey initium!" With a familiar tug on his navel, they were gone.  

            Suddenly, Harry felt as though he had slammed into a brick wall. Beside him, Snape groaned in pain. They were sent flying back the way they had come, their feet slamming into the ground. They fell over from the sheer force. 

            Harry heard high, cold laughter above him. He looked up, and saw that Voldemort had thrown his head back and was cackling insanely. "You think I did not anticipate this, my boy? You underestimate me." He grinned sinisterly. "It seems like you express a desire to keep Severus company in his cell.  Tell me when you genuinely want to join my ranks, and I will know whether your intentions are true." With that, the heavy door was slammed shut.


	9. Guiding Dreams

Harry Potter and the Serpent's Rebellion

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine! Yeah right.  
  
Summary: What is the reason behind Harry's uncanny resemblance to Tom Riddle? Dark secrets about his heritage are about to be uncovered..._

Author Notes: I was feeling guilty that I left you hanging there, so I decided to update quickly! I noticed that many authors have a yahoo group to tell their readers when they have updated. Would it be helpful to you if I started one?

Chapter Eight: Guiding Dreams 

            "Potter, what are you playing at?" Snape hissed in fury, "Did the headmaster allow you to go on this foolish suicide mission?"

            "Dumbledore gave his reluctant permission to save your ungrateful arse, 'Professor'. I would think you could be a little more grateful. I am the only reason you are not already dead," Harry retorted. "Besides," he added, "Voldemort made the mistake of overlooking portkeys before, so we hoped he would do that again."

            "Just like a Gryffindor, always thrusting your big head where it doesn't belong," Snape growled out. "Brilliant job you're doing, now that we're both stuck in this cell."

            Harry sighed in exasperation. "Look, we're getting nowhere with our petty arguments. Since we are so 'conveniently' placed in the same cell, we should put our heads together and think of a plan to get out of here." 

            "What do you propose we do? Dissolve into the air particles and float through the bars? Give me a break, Potter. I've had enough of your nonsense for one day," Snape sneered, "If you'll excuse me, I'd like some rest before we get tortured into insanity." With that, Snape withdrew to the corner of the cell farthest away from Harry and leaned his back against the wall. 

            All alone with his thoughts now, Harry could not but wonder what would happen to them now. Would Voldemort still harbour the hope that Harry would join him, or would he be slaughtered immediately? Harry snorted. He doubted Voldemort would let him die painlessly, son or not. He would undoubtedly have some fun with a crucio or two. 

            Finally, with his mind whirling, Harry's exhausted body drifted into an uneasy sleep. 

            _He felt icy fog swirling around him. Where was he? He could decipher the vague shape of a looming castle in the distance. Was that Hogwarts? It somehow looked even larger and more spectacular than his beloved school. _

_            The mist dissolved, and he saw a path leading up to the castle. He began to follow it, thinking vaguely of asking for directions from the inhabitants of the fortress.  _

_            After ten minutes of squinting through the freezing mist, he finally arrived at the large moat surrounding the castle. Great, now what could he do? _

_            The drawbridge suddenly fell down at his feet. Harry was so surprised he gave a small yelp. Walking across the bridge, the looming front doors opened on it's own. It was almost as if someone was expecting him…_

_            The entrance hall was furnished in forest green and sparkling silver. Whoever owned this place was definitely Slytherin, judging by the large, intricate carving of a serpent on the wooden ceiling._

_            "Hello," a man's smooth, baritone voice reached his ears, Heart hammering, Harry whirled around to face his host. "Welcome to my castle."_

_            The man was very tall, yet thin and agile looking. He had long black hair and a beard, with silver streaks in both. His shrewd green eyes were not unalike Harry's own. The stranger's green robes were silken and expensive looking. The expression on his thin was kind, however. All in all, he looked the part as master of the magnificent castle. _

_            "W-who are you? What am I doing here?" Harry stammered. This man gave off an aura of inexplicable power, even more so than Dumbledore. He could not help but be in awe. _

_            The man frowned. "I would think that you would at least learn to recognize the founders of Hogwarts," he sighed, "but alas, I fear I am far from the good graces of the students there now. I hope you will chance that, my heir."_

_            Suddenly, Harry put two and two together…Hogwarts founder, silver and green snake… "Salazar Slytherin!" _

_            Slytherin smiled. "It certainly took you long enough to figure that out, my boy. I feel the statues built in your father's Chamber of Secrets do not do justice to my marvellous features." _

_            Harry personally agreed, recalling the scowling stone heads in the gloomy chamber. Wait a second, his father's chamber? "What do you mean my father's Chamber of Secrets, Mr. Slytherin?  Didn't you build that?" _

_            Slytherin sneered contemptuously. "Oh, that Riddle was a clever one. Building a weapon of mass homicide in my name indeed. That ridiculous legend was just something our disciplinarians used to scare students in detention. I certainly thought that muggleborn would draw unwanted attention to the school, but I never hated them. I merely left the school to start my own school, Durmstrang, when Godric and I had that silly little fight over it. The students around Bulgaria were just not up to the standards as the ones I was used to at Hogwarts, however…" _

_            Harry stared in amazement. So it had been Voldemort who had built the chamber, he should have known. However, one question was still plaguing his mind. He cleared his throat. "Er… Mr. Slytherin, I'm sorry to interrupt, but that still doesn't explain why you brought me here." _

_            "Please call me Salazar, Harry. It makes me feel much younger. Ah, yes. How rude of me, I just get carried away with the loss of my popularity because of that foolish boy who styles himself Lord." _

_Slytherin smiled fondly at Harry, rather like a grandfather surveying a long-lost grandson. "You, my boy, are different from your father. You have his intelligence, cunning and ambition, along with a streak of Gryffindor bravery." _

_His face gained looked of nostalgic reminiscence.  "In fact, you remind me a bit of my best friend, Godric." Slytherin laughed at the expression of surprise on Harry's face. "I think many took our many fights and duels much too seriously. Our personalities often clashed, and we both had too much power at our disposal," he said, grinning at the memories. _

_"Although you are not the true heir of Gryffindor, I think one of your mother's ancestors was a squib cousin of Godric's. With Gryffindor and Slytherin blood combined, you are one heir to be proud of!" Harry cleared his throat, and Slytherin was reminded of the question he had yet to answer._

_"O right…the old founder said sheepishly. Well, the main reason I have brought you here is to help you escape the dreadful cell your father is keeping you and that other man in. I am rather fond of Severus, he contributed many a house cup to my noble house. Not that I don't want to rescue you, of course," he added quickly. _

_"How will you help us escape?" Harry inquired._

_"Well, every time you come back to my castle, I will teach you some new magic to help you survive, and eventually escape."_

_"Wow, er, I don't know how to thank you," Harry said in amazement._

_"There is no need to thank me. I want Riddle gone as much as you do. Now, I think we will start with wandless healing spells today. They are quite easy for a beginner to learn."_

_Two hours later, Harry found out that easy in Salazar's eyes meant extremely difficult and tiring to him. Finally, he had gotten the spells right. He could now heal cuts, concussions, broken bones, and post-crutiatus effects and mild internal bleeding to a certain extent. "Well, I think you have done a marvellous job for today, Harry. We'll probably have to work on it some more another day," Slytherin proclaimed._

_He could dimly hear Snape's voice in the distance, as though from a badly tuned radio. "I think it is time for you to leave now. Remember to practice those spells!" Slytherin's voice grew fainter and fainter…_

"Potter, are you awake yet? I refuse to spend my time yelling aimlessly in your ear." Snape's irritated voice was the first thing he heard as he jerked into reality.

His eyes shot wide open, suddenly remembering his dream. "Professor! Salazar Slytherin, he said he would help us get out of here, he taught me…"

Snape groaned and rolled his eyes. First stubbornness, now delirium. He frowned, putting a hand on the boy's forhead. Strange, he wasn't warm at all. 

"I'm NOT mad, Professor! Here, I'll show you." Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Snape. 

Suddenly, the cuts and bruises healed, and the potion's professor felt his head clear of this pounding headache. The pain of the cruciatus also faded with the glow coming from the boy's fingers. 

Staring in disbelief, Snape asked a very un-Snape-like question, "How did you do that?"

The boy whipped around to stare at the cell door, hushing him. "Someone's coming." 


End file.
